


In the Shower

by elirwen



Series: Buckle 'verse [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Top Merlin, kinky talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur follows Merlin to the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally writen almost four years ago. Edited and reposted.

Arthur enters the bathroom and wraps his arms around Merlin from behind.

“I'm not letting you shower first,” Merlin says.

“There's room enough for two...”

“Don't you think you're rushing this a bit?”

“Would you really want to wait any longer?” Arthur answers with a question and starts nibbling on one of Merlin's ears.

“No, probably not,” Merlin breathes out.

That said, Merlin moves from Arthur's embrace and pulls off his shirt, quickly proceeding to shed his jeans and boxers. Completely naked, he slowly unbuttons Arthur's shirt and lets his hands roam over newly exposed skin as he presses close and goes for a kiss.

Arthur is slightly dazed by Merlin’s sudden eagerness and slides his hands to grab a handful of Merlin’s buttocks, but Merlin pulls away and stumbles to the shower.

“Come on,” he encourages Arthur, turning the water on and playing with the temperature setting.

Arthur doesn't need to be told twice. He leaves his clothes behind, joining Merlin under the stream. He groans in pleasure as hot water runs over his body. Pressing himself to Merlin's back, he lets his hands run over Merlin’s stomach and down to his thighs. He revels in the feeling of Merlin under his fingertips, all that pale skin ready to be explored. His cock shares his excitement, hardening against Merlin’s backside. 

“You already made me come in my trousers like a bloody teenager. I'm not letting you bugger me too,” Merlin says as he notices Arthur’s current state.

“To be honest, I was hoping you'd be the one doing the buggering,” Arthur murmurs.

Merlin’s cock twitches at the words.

“I see you're interested,” Arthur chuckles. “Where's your stuff?”

“Bedside table,” Merlin blurts.

“I'll get it,” Arthur says, already on the way. 

Once back, he thrusts the loot in Merlin's hands and stands facing the wall, bracing himself with his hands, legs slightly parted. Merlin doesn't feel the need to follow his plan and sets both the bottle and the condom package to the side. He forces Arthur to turn around, crowds him against the wall and attacks his mouth, hands roaming over every bit of Arthur's body without any pattern. 

He slides to his knees and licks the head of Arthur's cock teasingly. Arthur bangs his head on the wall, swearing.

“Careful,” Merlin says. “Don't want you knocking yourself unconscious. That'll come with the mindblowing orgasm I'm about to deliver.”

He wraps his lips around Arthur's cock, takes him in deeper and starts sucking.

“You think you're that good?” Arthur asks, already panting heavily.

“I know I am,” Merlin says after withdrawing.

He reaches for the bottle on the floor, covers his already wet fingers with lube and circles Arthur's opening. Arthur's knees buckle a bit and Merlin stops.

“Turn around,” he orders and Arthur obeys instantly.

Merlin pins him to the wall and Arthur hisses as his cock meets the cold of the tiles.

“Just in case your legs give way under you,” Merlin explains softly.

He trails a line of kisses over Arthur's shoulder-blades while his fingers work Arthur open. Arthur's eyes are closed, his lips parted, cheek pressed tightly against the wall. 

“More,” he moans and Merlin complies, pushing the third finger in.

It doesn’t take long for Merlin to deem him ready. He places a securing hand at the small of Arthur's back, bows down to retrieve the condom packet. Arthur’s pulse rises as he listens to the sound of the rustling plastic. 

“Ready?” Merlin asks.

Arthur opens his eyes and nods for Merlin to continue. Pushing in slowly, Merlin watches Arthur's expression for any sign of pain. Arthur leans back into him, searching for Merlin's lips. As Merlin moves in him, their lips continue to meet, the kiss languid and sloppy. 

“I saw your little collection in the drawer,” Arhur says.

“I can be very inventive in bed,” Merlin reacts. “And the last few months have been lonely. I needed something to accompany your imaginary self.”

“Fuck,” Arthur breathes out, his hand on Merlin's hip tightening as he tries to pull Merlin even closer.

“I bet you'd like me to tie you down to the bed and put the blindfold on you. You wouldn't be able to tell what I’d do next,” Merlin whispers straight to Arthur's ear and scrapes his teeth over Arthur's shoulder. 

Arthur moans and digs his nails into Merlin's thigh.

“I could tease you for hours. Maybe I’d let you come on my fingers alone. Or maybe I’d fuck you with one of those dildos you saw there,” Merlin continues, speeding up his thrusts.

“Merlin, I...” he doesn't manage to finish the sentence before his knees buckle under him but Merlin holds him and leads them slowly to the floor. 

He resumed his thrusting, more desperate now, chanting Arthur's name in the last seconds before coming.

He pulls out, pleasure still coursing through his veins, and turns Arthur around, sitting him on the floor. He doesn't waste any more time and takes Arthur in his mouth as deep as he can, moving up and down steadily. Arthur tangles his fingers in Merlin's hair and bucks up a little. Relaxing his throat as much as he can, breathing through his nose, Merlin takes him even deeper. He swallows around him and it’s Arthur's undoing. He comes down Merlin's throat with tiny gasps of pleasure and then sags in the corner of the shower, not reacting.

Merlin disposes of the condom and checks they’re both clean of their come. Arthur blinks up at him after a while. Merlin smiles at him and pulls him to his feet.

“I didn't really think you’d blackout,” Merlin says with a grin and kisses him lightly on the tip of his nose.

“I guess you’re not bad at this,” he says, faking disinterest. 

Merlin laughs and draws Arthur close for another playful kiss. 

“Let's go,” he says after a few more minutes of mutual groping. “You promised me dinner and, as much as I enjoyed the starter, this time I'd like something more filling and not homemade.”


End file.
